23 Candy
by Invidia1988
Summary: Part of a sses challenge. I have alot of issues with punctuation. Overlook that for now to enjoy a good story... I am trying to work on the issue. But this is a reader insert x Garry. Enjoy my work. ; I am looking for a beta reader if someone would be kind enough.


23. Candy

It had been weeks after the trip through the fabricated world and falling into the hands of weird beings that were inanimate coming to life. It took a while for him to escape this world but not without gaining aid from another person, Ib, and another person who had found their way in somehow. After helping them both outside he found himself drawn to the woman around his age. The thought of losing the other one as a result of her loyalty to the world she was trapped in after finding out she could leave just by holding onto her as they escaped, was crucial even after he had remembered the little girl he helped out at the same time. Garry was looking more at the woman who had become part of his life shortly after his escape from that nightmarish world. It took a while for her to open up with her taking residence in his home. Their interaction together was stiff at first, but gradually he worked his way up from barely knowing her to now having her share his bed. Sleeping along side him curled up into his body, often with him just observing the woman while she slept.

They had never been intimate aside from teasing kisses and grabbing being their only show of admiration. He had been surprised when she had shown interest in him and now he was pressing her against him in a tight embrace while she buried her face into his shoulder. What started off the affection was her full admittance of loving him and in an action only to match the return he kissed her deep and moved to pin her down. His hands curled around her waist and lifted her up just enough for his hands to rest behind her back. The way she was beneath him was too much as he held himself back from going overboard with the affection. The woman was squirming just in a way that made him press more to her, stilling her movements as he deepened the kiss, brushing his tongue just across her bottom lip that tasted like one of his lemon candies.

Shifting on the bed followed, with his hands finding their way to remove that complicated top, fingers grazing across soft skin from just bare under a breast and across her abdomen. Her hands mirroring now, his perfectly blue eyes catching hers in his gaze noticing the present blush across her face as he tapers the kiss off to the corner of her mouth. She was burning up from how he touched her, removing her restricting clothes leaving her covered by him. His movements were fluid as he pulled the last article of clothing off and before her legs could close he placed a hand along her thigh, touching the skin before trailing it back up towards her neck, rubbing his hand over the soft skin of her breast getting her use to him touching her.

A slight moan was heard as his hands rubbed down her sides, brushing tender spots along her back. An arch, another kiss to seal a sound down, his forehead pressed against hers as he delved his fingers closer to that junction of her thigh barely touching the heated flesh. A tease something that creates a squirm, a move downward by her while he moves up so the pressure of his hips grinds into hers. A hand going close to his face only for him to catch it and kiss the side of it. Trailing kisses down her arm till he places his lips barely at the side of her neck just under her ear. He felt her intake a deep breath of air, it hitching as he showers her with affection, not going far above, just the sensual feel of things. He wouldn't touch further than the outside of the mons, that one finger skimming just in a circle, tracing the edge into before pulling just the flesh, just enough to make her squirm again from the heated air on her core promising almost that a touch would be along it. The touch retreated down nudging her thigh further apart, his hand returning to her core as he glances towards her face to find permission to touch.

With a heated nod she gives him the consent he needs, and runs the edge of the digit along the inside of the skin feeling a light slick heat. Running that finger to the outside and back down drawing different breathless sighs from her. He smiled against her skin as he heard his name whispered among those sighs, the sigh was heaven for him to hear. Peeking through lavender bangs he glances up towards her face. An arm strewn over her flushed face as he continued to tease her placing his palm against the flesh before pressing it against her, the heel of his hand grinding against the hidden bit of flesh making her move her hips down.

The grinding of her hips down to his hand made him anticipate how she will be against his own hips. The sounds she made were enough to make him move down her body, his lips grazing over every bit of flesh in his path. Stopping just above where his hand was, moving it to spread the folds apart. Bringing his tongue out he presses it just over the end of the nub before enclosing his lips around it, sweeping his tongue over it languidly. Earning more shivers and moans of his name. This went on for a good while, him listening to her groans of pleasure while he took care of her, bringing her to heights but stopping just before she could get that relief. Not until he could be within her.

He had moved from his location back up her body, hovering slightly over her he nuzzled his face into her neck before he moved her legs further apart, enough to settle between them resting against her waiting for her to give him a sign to continue or cease. He laid his face against her cheek, enough for his eyes to see hers as his lips press kisses on her cheek and down along her neck again. A shift against his hips, one he had been waiting for and with the move against his hips he barely presses into her, giving her a moment to be teased before the strain of him pressing in induces light mirth in her eyes. He moves slower allowing her to adjust while he entangles his hands with hers lacing their fingers.

What seemed like an eternity was worth the wait, worth the still moment for her to relax, his unwavering smile for her to see. After long series of dates, meeting in the most weirdest of places, saving a little friend, and falling for this being beneath him, he was content to finally be with her. A slow push of his hips helped ebb out the pain by increasing the pleasure distracting her from it. His hands bringing hers to his face to kiss over them before he leans his head down to kiss her face. He makes movements with his hips pressing into her fully and releases light sighs himself as he is within that heat. He pulls back, drawing a hiss from her only to be silenced with more kisses. Her moans increasing as he moves a mild bit faster, the motion enough to knock off the blanket that had covered them till now. Their skin almost seamless together, her legs wrapped around his waist while his hands slip into her hair holding her head still as he deepens a kiss.

The antics they've been doing from the light kisses earlier to the heavy and deep ones now. Him drawing out his name from her, being repeated from her lips between the kiss and his murmuring hers into her ear. The pace was teasing, the movements more, and the feeling lasting for a long time with them. Her hands touching his face, pushing the purple hair off his left eye to see both blue eyes. The darker purple strands of one section held as their peaks raise and soon he's holding her tighter and her tensing up till he lies down on top of her breathing a bit harder.

They stayed like that a bit longer before he urged her to move with him to clean up. Only for a promise to do more later on.


End file.
